


Don't Push It

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Banter, F/M, Hair-pulling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to punish Fi for a perceived wrong.  Leave it to Fi to turn that punishment into a treat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Push It

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Porn Battle XII, prompt Burn Notice, Fi/Sam, spanking, hair-pulling. Thank you to Amber for Beta!

“God damn it, Fiona!” Sam yelled, slamming the trunk of the Charger as she bounced out of the passenger side seat and slammed the door.

“I’m not going to listen to you drone on about nothing, Axe,” she responded.

He got right in her face. “You almost killed us!”

She turned around, facing him down. “The charge was….”

Sam’s palm pounded down against the hood. “The charge was two feet from me and Mike. You almost blew our brains out!”

She shoved him backward, forcing him into a sitting position. “What are you going to do, Sam? Spank me for it?”

His features twisted into a scowl; it was Fiona’s only warning as he yanked her over the hood of the car by a handful of hair. Her belly slapped onto his folded knees, her ass high in the air. A sputtered sound of indignation came from her as he ripped her tight knee-length black skirt up to her waist. She struggled and cried out once before his palm caught her ass. Her high heel caught him in the jaw as his palm came down twice, sharply, on her upturned behind. Fi howled her outrage and he grabbed her hair to shut her up and hold her down. His palm came down hard, repeatedly, until her buttocks was stained pale red and she lay still on his lap, chest heaving. It was that silence that broke through Sam’s anger and stilled his hand.

Sam wheezed, trying to catch his breath, staring in disbelief at the impact he’d made. He’d never quite lost control that way with a woman – it was frightening and heady at the same time. “Fi…hey…I’m…” He lifted his hand away from her and raked it through his hair.

Then Sam risked a peek at Fiona’s expression. Her features were frozen, lips parted, eyes closed, face as red as her ass, a hint of black lace bra peeking out of her blouse. He could hear her panting, but it was the scent of soaking wet pussy on his fingertips that told Sam what was going on with Fi.

She was turned on.

His hand fell lightly against her ass one more time before he pressed his palm against the bright red mark he’d made. Christ, where the hell was he going with this?

Her voice was firm. “What else did I do wrong?”

Sam stayed quiet, watching her, worrying. She blew a lock of red hair out of her eyes, tossing a look over her shoulder. “What did I do wrong, Sam?”

“You didn’t listen to me,” he said, hypnotized by her voice, rubbing her bright red cheek, tapping it twice with the palm. She growled, stretching herself out like a cat.

“Shouldn’t I be corrected for that?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“How many spanks?”

“Ten.”

“Make it twenty-five. “ He paused, rubbing at her flesh, the bare skin exposed by her black thong. “Don’t delay yourself, Sam. I have a nail appointment at six.”

Her blasé attitude pushed him to action, and he counted the blows aloud, evenly tanning her ass. Fi squirmed and moaned, riding up into his touch, bouncing between his hands and his thighs.

Sam couldn’t help himself. On the last blow he cupped her sex and squeezed, making Fiona sprawl forward on the hood of the car and grind into his open hand. She soaked his parched, aching skin, and he let her ride out her frenzy of lust.

Suddenly, she flipped over in his embrace, pulling away, yanking aside the thong. “Take out your cock,” she demanded. Sam’s palm wavered, frozen. She shoved at his shoulder. “I said take out your cock, Sam!”

He unzipped his fly and freed himself from his jeans while Fiona all but tackled him to the hood. In a flash he was inside of her and she was riding him hard and quick.

Sam barely had time to register how aroused he was – he felt hot, wet cunt squeeze his cock tight and his mouth fell dumbly open. He had one hand flattened out on the hood and wrapped the other around her hip as Fi lunged up and down on his lap. Sam was assaulted by a hundred sensations at once; her breasts rubbing roughly against his chest through the shirt, the steam-furnace blast of her breath on his throat; thighs clinging to his torso, and her red-hot ass slapping against his denim-covered thighs. He slipped his palm down and squeezed it hard, making her wail and toss her head back.

“Don’t….stop…you…old…bastard!” she bit out, then arched in his arms, her orgasm brief, sharp, and pulling him off with no effort at all. Sam stiffened as he came with crashing, hard passion, pulsing every drop of come he had into her shivering cunt. Then his arms turned to jelly, pulling Fi backward onto the hood with him.

A few minutes later, he felt Fiona yank his hands away from her ass and sit up. She expelled a sigh and pulled her panties back on.

Sam watched her expectantly, and she eyed him right back. “Violence is foreplay, Sam,” she said lightly, shifting off the car and landing perfectly on her heels. “Michael must have told you that.”

Sam shook his head and climbed off the hood, zipping himself. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“Only the way I wanted you to.” He groaned and turned around, reaching to wipe off the hood of the Charger with his sleeve. Then she smacked him on the ass, hard enough to send him sprawling against the hood and leave him gaping in shock. “I _wanted_ you to, Axe. Don’t push me.”

Then she strutted out of the garage, his come dripping down her juicy legs, unassailably dignified with her cherry-red cheeks covered by her demure black skirt.


End file.
